What's Your Worst Nightmare?
by query4
Summary: The Darling children die and Neverland suffers. Warning: Deathfic. Based on Fox's version.


Your Worst Nightmare  
  
1 Prologue  
  
What would be your worst nightmare? Spiders? Snakes? Or perhaps something less tangible, like complete and utter helplessness. For some, Hell itself would be enough of a nightmare, while to others Hell is what you make of it. Or rather, what it makes of you. For Hell is not simply 'demons poking you with a pitch fork'; after all, what's a little physical pain compared to the rest of eternity? No. Hell is something greater than that. Hell is not simply shared by all the sinners stuffed together into a fiery inferno, it is individualized. Each person has his or her own personal version of Hell. And their own version is what they unknowingly fear the most: their lives gone wrong. So, in essence, Hell is not simply a place where bad people go, for we all have a bad side, it is a place where they take themselves. It is a prison of the mind, one that cannot be so easily escaped for it is each person; they carry it with them where-ever they go. Never letting go of that fear, that nightmare. In truth, we cannot simply go to Hell, for in our minds we are already there.  
  
So, what would be your worst nightmare?  
  
Part 1  
  
The Darlings were dead, to begin with. There was no point in putting it lightly, since the truth of it remained either way. They had all died in one fateful day, one after the other. First Michael, then Wendy, and finally John who, being the last, was the unluckiest, having witnessed the deaths of his siblings. So much pain for the island, in so few hours.  
  
No one person can be blamed, for it was no person who did the undoing of these children. It was in fact the Croc who brought about their untimely ends. Wendy had been playing out in the field, picking flowers, when she suddenly noticed the utter silence. She knew why, as well. The Croc was nearby. But, if it was so close by, then why hadn't she heard the ticking? The answer came to her in a horrible realization. The clock in the Croc had wound down and no longer gave the warning 'tick' 'tock' 'tick' 'tock' that preceded its every entrance and exit. In a dash Wendy was up and running, too frightened to fly, hoping to find the other Lost Boys and warn them before it was too late. It was Nibs who first spotted her and came to her aid.  
  
"What is it Wendy? What's wrong?" he asked simply, seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Where are the others, Nibs?" she said hastily, out of breath.  
  
"By the pond. Why what's wrong? Is it the pirates?" he spat out, taking out his wooden dagger.  
  
"No, it's the Croc. Listen" she ordered and he did.  
  
"I don't hear anything" he observed after a short pause.  
  
"Exactly. Which can only mean that the Croc's clock has run down" she hollered back to him, already on her way to the pond, where she hoped to find all her boys safe and sound.  
  
All were, save one. Michael.  
  
With renewed fear she dashed off again, this time flying, calling out his name.  
  
"Michael. Michael, where are you?"  
  
Now the others were following her, Peter in the lead, all hollering the youngest's name, when a shrill cry came up from below.  
  
"WENDYYYYYY. HELP MEEEE".  
  
"That was Michael" she shouted and dove down to see her youngest brother, also too scared to think to fly or even be able to, running from the Croc.  
  
"Michael" she beckoned and ran towards him to grab him, only a half second too late. The Croc swung its tail out and knocked Michael off his feet, straight into the creature's waiting jaws.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO" Wendy screeched as, with a loud *snap* and a sickening *crunch*, Michael Darling, the youngest of the Lost Boys, was gone.  
  
Wendy stood there, unable to move, to breathe, or to comprehend what had just occurred. She started to shake her head, as if to say 'this isn't happening, this can't be happening', but at length she stopped moving. As if for the first time, the Croc saw her and started towards her, but Wendy did not move. Only ten feet away, the over sized reptile stopped, and sniffed the air, searching for something. By now the other boys had caught up; all having heard her cry of agony, and all knowing what it meant. Their young faces all bespoke grief, but when Peter turned towards the Crocodile, his spoke of revenge. The beast saw him, and shook her massive head telling him plainly 'not you, not now'. And it walked off, just like that.  
  
John, numb and dazed at what couldn't be believed, abruptly turned to his sister and shook her by the shoulders.  
  
"Wendy? Wendy! Wendy, where's Michael? WHERE IS HE? WHERE?" He shouted over and over, until finally Nibs placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice cracking with emotion,  
  
"He-he's gone John. Michael's gone"  
  
"He CAN'T be GONE. I won't LET him be GONE" John screamed "I want him BACK, do you HEAR me? I want him BACK!" he broke down sobbing, choking on his tears, as slowly he slipped to the ground.  
  
"Wendy?" Curly asked in a frightened voice. She had not moved since the Croc had halted in its tracks. And now they saw why.  
  
"WENDY!!!" John screamed to the still form that was once his sister. He shook her, but that only made her statuesque form fall to the ground, where they all grabbed for her to ensure her safety, however unnecessary.  
  
"TINK" Peter cried for his fairy to come. To come and save his friend. Tinkerbelle had seen all from the trees, unable to do anything on account of being too late. She knew why the Croc had stopped and not eaten Wendy as it had done Michael. The creature had smelled the blood pouring from her broken heart and knew what a waste it would have been to devour her. Now Tink floated gently down to Peter's shoulder, unable to hide the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tink, quick, do something, Wendy's dying!" Peter said frantically, not understanding why the fairy wasn't acting faster. Tink shook her head solemnly, and with a broken voice informed them,  
  
"There's nothing I can do Peter. I can't heal the dead". She sobbed until her tiny body couldn't stand it and the sobs became fits of grieving pain.  
  
John, however, did not cry. And this worried the others more than if he did so. He simply stood there, blankly staring at the still perfect face of his only sister, remembering the fearful cry of his baby brother. And knowing there wasn't a blessed thing he could do about it. Not now, not ever. Or was there? His head slowly came up as a thought struck him. He looked back in the direction that the Croc had gone. He stood up, intending to go after it, but was stopped by several hands holding him back. He turned to see Nibs, Slightly and Curly all holding his arms and shoulders, looking at him sadly.  
  
Nibs shook his head "Don't do it John. What good would it do you, or anyone, if you got yourself killed? There's been too much loss today as it is"  
  
Slightly nodded "Yeah, besides, it's getting slightly dark. The Croc would have the advantage"  
  
"We should go to the Indian Village and tell Great Chief Little Panther" Nibs concluded releasing one of John's arms. John merely looked at him, and cried. Silent, racking sobs of pain and loss.  
  
"Wendy" Peter whispered, unheard by the others. He was still bent over her, hoping that by shear force of will he could bring her back. At hearing the Chief's name his head snapped up. Of course. The Chief! His magic can bring her back I'm sure of it! It has to he thought as he gazed at the porcelain face of his lifeless friend. He didn't know how to deal with death. He never remembered anything long enough to gain any experience from it. How was he going to deal with this? This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen here.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
Peter looked up to see Nibs looking down at him. Good old reliable Nibs. Even when surrounded by all this grief, and his own, he was still calm enough to give a command. A frightening thought suddenly struck Peter. This could have happened to Nibs. To any of them! Even… even to him-self!  
  
For once, Peter felt the fear of death and dying overtake him. Death could happen to anyone. Even him.  
  
Numbly, Peter followed Nibs as the second-in-command led the rest to the village. Once there, a chaotic eruption of questions and crying ensued all over again. Only the Chief was calm and even then just barely. For these children were like his own, and he could not bear to see any harm come to them.  
  
It was with forced neutrality that he asked, "What happened?".  
  
They told him, and no one could believe the suddenness of the horrific event. Tiger-Lily and Hard-To-Hit clung to each other, tears threatening to fall from their proud faces. Peter came forward with Wendy's body.  
  
"Please, Chief" he pleaded hoarsely "You must help her. Use your Shaman magic to bring her back" he stopped when the Chief shook his head gravely.  
  
"I cannot do that Peter, for she is already gone from this plane. As is Michael. There is nothing I can do to change this". He looked into the boy's imploring gaze. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Peter, not knowing what to do, stared at him as if expecting him to change his mind and tell him of a dangerous alternative, like on so many other adventures. But then it hit him; this was no adventure. No journeys to underground worlds, or bargains with ancient demons would bring either Wendy or Michael back.  
  
And so, Peter did the one thing he hadn't done since his mother had locked him out, the one thing he had vowed long ago not to do ever again. Peter Pan wept. He wept for Wendy and Michael, for John and the Lost Boys, for Tink and the Indians, and finally, for him-self.  
  
Those around him either watched in pity or shared in the sorrow. But Peter did not see them. He only saw the form of his friend, lying still and without life on the ground where he now knelt. And still he cried. He cried until no more tears would come, and then seceded into shuddering gasps for breath.  
  
It's odd how in moments of bereavement the most unlikely thoughts will occur to someone, in this case Tootles.  
  
"Peter? If the Croc's clock has run down, then won't it go after Hook now?"  
  
Peter choked in some breath as that thought sunk in. Hook! The Croc would most certainly go after Hook. No.  
  
"NO!" he shouted and stood, hovering, "No, not Hook. Not him too. I won't let it happen. I've lost too much already" he said aloud and with that flew off in the direction of the Pirate's Cove and the Jolly Roger. No one stopped him. In fact, most of them joined him. All save for Tootles and John, the former worried about his friend who was still too heartbroken to have a happy thought to fly with. You may wonder why Peter was able to fly, well, he'd been doing it for so long he no longer needed a happy thought. He simply willed him-self to do so. But John, who had only been at this for at least three years, still needed one, and could find none.  
  
******  
  
"Lost Boys off the starboard bow" Billy Jukes cried out from the crow's nest.  
  
"What?!!" Hook bellowed and reached for his spyglass. At the sight of Pan, Hook's face scowled with unchecked rage.  
  
"Jukes, run out Long Tom" he ordered, and the young gunner slid down a rope from the crow's nest to obey.  
  
"Aye aye, Cap'n" he chimed obediently.  
  
"Hold your fire Mr. Jukes" he heard a voice from above say and looked to see Peter and his band floating in mid-air. Jukes noticed there was something off about the flying boys today. Something in their demeanor was lacking. He looked towards Slightly and saw it. Sadness. Utter and unbounded sorrow. Confused, Jukes did not comply with Hook's orders, and Hook was infuriated at this.  
  
"Jukes!" he roared "Quit yer gawking and fire!"  
  
"But, Captain, I think there's something—"  
  
"Now Jukes, or I'll cleave ya from stem ta stern on my hook" and he raised the weapon in question to emphasize his point. The sound of a soft landing redirected his attention. There, right in arms reach, stood Peter Pan. With the most sullen of guise on his youthful countenance that Hook could ever remember seeing. It gave him pause, just long enough for Peter to make his announcement.  
  
"Wendy and Michael are dead"  
  
Hook was dumbfounded. Had he heard that right?  
  
"Dead? How? Are you sure?" he asked, staring at the boy who had caused him grief for countless decades.  
  
"The Croc, she killed Michael. Ate him. And according to Tink Wendy died of a broken heart. John's still alive, but I'm afraid he might try to go after the Croc"  
  
Hook interrupted him "Why didn't they just flee when they heard the ticking?" Really this was getting to be too much.  
  
"There wasn't any. The clock in her belly has finally wound down" tears started to pour from his face again as he looked the pirate captain in the eye "I came to warn you. To make sure that what happened to them doesn't happen to you. I've lost too much already" he added in a whisper that only Hook could hear. Strangely, he was touched. By now the other pirates had gathered around and were just getting wind of the news. They started muttering amongst themselves.  
  
"The wee lass gone?"  
  
"I say, and the young boy too"  
  
"Keel haul me, never thought anything like this would happen to the young pups"  
  
"I knew it from day one, dat Croc was evil"  
  
"No one ever go like zat in Greece"  
  
"I can't believe they're gone"  
  
Again Jukes looked at Slightly, and this time the sorrow was shared.  
  
"And what'll we be doin' now Cap'n sir" Smee asked of his master. Hook bowed his head in thought. All the time they had spent muttering, he had been watching Pan for any signs of trickery, and found none.  
  
"Cap'n?" Smee tried again.  
  
Hook turned to his crew "Ready the long boats. We're going ashore to pay our last respects to the Lady Wendy" he announced then turned to the boys "Where would you have us meet up then?". When it didn't look like Peter was going to answer, Nibs did.  
  
"So far, everything is happening at the Indian Village. We'll fly ahead and tell them to expect your arrival" he said.  
  
"Most appreciated" Hook nodded solemnly. When the Lost boys had departed Mullins sidled up to his Captain's side.  
  
"So, uh, what's the plan Cap'n sir?" he asked.  
  
"No plan this time Mullins. We go to grieve the loss of a great lady. Though she was our enemy, she was a noble person worthy of respect. The world has lost a great mother, before she was even aloud to become one". The crew nodded their agreements to Hook's eulogy and made ready their departure for land.  
  
****  
  
Not everything was going as smoothly at the Indian Village. John had disappeared.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Peter shouted after hearing the news.  
  
"I mean 'gone' as in 'not here' as in 'not in the village'" Hard-To-Hit shouted back. He could understand Peter's frustration, but really there was no reason for the other boy to take it out on him. "I think Tootles went after him".  
  
"Well, where did he go? John I mean" Nibs enquired, hoping to keep peace.  
  
"Where do ya think, cullies" said a new voice. The boys turned to see Hook standing with his crew. Mullins continued,  
  
"I don't know much about kids, but I know what a boy's thinkin' when he's been wronged. He'll go after that devil beast and kill her him-self"  
  
"But that's insane, he'll be killed" Tiger-Lily feared aloud.  
  
"It ain't about sanity, or even about his own life. It's about gettin' back for the lives of d'ose he lost" Robert countered.  
  
"Then we'll just go after him" Peter announced "Tiger-Lily, Hard-To-Hit, I'll need your tracking skills, Lost Boys to the air. Search all over the island if you have to. Don't forget," he added taking off "You won't hear ticking, so be alert"  
  
Hook watched them take off, was about to say something then thought better of it. He shook his head sadly, and turned to the Chief, who had been watching silently in the shadows.  
  
"Where is the girl?" he asked the leader of the Indian tribe.  
  
"Being readied for the funeral. Right now I have some of my people working on a coffin for her. But Peter has rejected all styles. I wish I knew what to do in this" Chief Panther added quietly.  
  
"I-I think I can help" Jukes spoke up quietly. All eyes trained on him Jukes fell sheepishly back.  
  
"I mean, with the coffin? I think I have an idea"  
  
The Chief looked at him with an unreadable expression for so long Billy thought he might have fallen asleep with his eyes open until at last he spoke, jolting Billy into taking a few steps back.  
  
"Agreed. You will help the others make her a coffin. I hope Peter likes your idea"  
  
Billy nodded and headed to where the Chief had pointed. There he quickly went about making a casket worthy of the Lady Wendy. It wasn't until some hours later he finished, with many a warrior nodding in approval. He wiped the sweat from his brow and went to inform the others he'd finished. Outside, he was aware of a great silence. The Lost Boys had returned, the pirates and Indians were around them. Upon closer inspection he noticed Tootles was crying. His heart dropped and unwillingly he asked,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Mullins looked at him sadly and, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder drew him closer. This was the closest thing to an embrace that Billy could ever remember receiving from any of them. This only furthered his worry.  
  
"Mullins?" he asked in a scared tone, only making him sound like the child that he was.  
  
Mullins signaled for him to be quiet, and they both listened as, in shuddering breaths, Tootles told all what had happened.  
  
"He-he wouldn't lis-listen. *sniff* I-I tr-tried to stop him" in halting words and sniffles his story unfolded. John had left the village his intent obvious, Tootles trailing after him. He had followed John for over an hour before he heard John's cry of success. "He had f-found the Croc *sniff* *sob*. Before I knew what was happening, John was flying down towards it"  
  
"How did he expect to fight it without a weapon?" one of the others asked.  
  
"He did have a weapon" Tootles said, for once without the tears "He, he had Peter's dagger". Peter looked down at his boot, realizing for the first time that his weapon had indeed gone missing. Haltingly, Tootles continued.  
  
"It was like the Croc was expecting him. It was just sitting there, in a clearing, when he landed in front of it" Tootles could see the events unfold before him, as if reliving them:  
  
"Coward!" John shouted at the foul creature that had taken the lives of both of his siblings. "I'll kill you for what you've done". As he approached the beast, he lashed out the dagger, not even hoping to scare it; he was too far beyond sanity to care about intimidation. Now, all that stood between him and death was a final thought 'Are you sure about this? Is it worth it?' 'Yes' he told him-self, 'For Wendy and Michael, it is worth it'. And with that final thought, he charged at her. Slashing and flying, not blind with rage, but able to see clearly with the foresight that this fight would inevitably mean his own death as well. 'So be it' his heart sounded. The Croc opened her mouth to attack, and John saw his chance. He was vaguely aware of hearing someone--Tootles?—begging him to stop. With a sudden burst of energy John flew forward, straight into the monsters mouth.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tootles screamed, arms outstretched as if it would help. Too late. John was within the crocodile's jaws, still slashing away. And too late did the Croc see her folly in letting him keep the dagger. The boy was cutting her up from the inside out! Knashing her teeth trying to chew him up before he killed her, the Croc opened her jaws wide. Tootles had a clear view of John, immensely injured, but alive none-the-less. He shouted to his friend to escape while he could, but John either did not hear or did not care. As the jaws of the great beast descended once again, John moved into position. Bracing his broken back against her tongue, he held the dagger with his remaining hand and at the same time the jaws came down, he shoved the dagger up and into her brain *squelch*. Tootles could only watch in horror as his friend of so many years was gone with a final swallow from the wretched beast that had taken the lives of the other two Darlings.  
  
"We, we heard Tootles screaming and were just in time to see that final blow" Curly said in a low tone.  
  
"At least he took that monster with him" Slightly said with conviction. Peter let out a shuddering breath.  
  
"They're gone, they're all gone. What are we to do now?" he asked, not the Chief, but Hook. Hook was taken aback to say the least and in turn looked at the Chief who was not surprised.  
  
"We grieve, Peter. That is all we can do. The Croc is gone, and with it three souls that neither Neverland nor her people will ever forget" he concluded. As if in a blur, the scene shifts to that of an open field on top of a hill. We see all inhabitants of Neverland, from the humans to the fair-and mer-folk. All were gathered near a large oak tree where a glass casket, with the beauty to rival a spider's web and a young girl inside, and two other graves, one reading Michael Darling the other John Darling, were the center of attention. All heads were dipped in sorrow as one by one, whether in tears or dry-eyed, each laid a flower on the casket and graves. No one spoke, for there was nothing to say except goodbye, and no one wanted to say that. Tink cried on Peter's shoulder, while the Inidians kept their warrior resolve. The mermaids, too, wept for the children, though no one could figure as to why. The Pirates stood with the Lost Boys, and did their best to give comfort, as they too wept for the girl. Ironically, Wendy had achieved in death what she had always hoped to accomplish in life: peace between the two sides. However, this meant that the rules had changed for how could they fight each other after such an ordeal? Such a loss? They couldn't. And Hook knew this. It wasn't until some days after the funeral that Hook made the announcement; the Pirates were leaving Neverland.  
  
What's your worst nightmare?  
  
Part 2  
  
"No!" Peter shouted at Hook "You, you can't leave. Why?"  
  
Hook looked at the boy that had caused him so much grief for so long, and felt nothing but sorrow. And it was because of this change in tune that he knew he could no longer stay in Neverland and pit Pirate against Lost Boy. Besides, it was time to go home. He had felt it in his bones some weeks ago, but hadn't realized how strong an urge it was until a few days ago, at the funeral and said as much. Peter was in tears; he didn't want to lose any more people.  
  
"I don't care what we do, if we fight or join you. I just want you to stay!" Peter exclaimed helplessly. This couldn't be happening. First the Darlings, and now Hook and his crew. What was he going to do? He thought of going with them, for the briefest of moments he thought of leaving Neverland, joining Hook's crew and growing up. But his life long fear of age and death crushed that idea, along with the realization that if he left that meant Neverland would fade away out of existence. Hook shook his head, turned away, and walked into his cabin. The argument was over. Two days later, the Jolly Roger set sail for the open seas. It never returned, the curse it had harbored for over a century had been lifted with Hook's anger towards the eternal youth. But the eternal youth was no more. He too had died. Having learned and felt too much pain, he had grown up, and thus couldn't stay in Neverland. And without Peter Pan, eternal spirit of youth, Neverland slowly faded away, until no one anywhere remembered it.  
  
What's your worst nightmare?  
  
"AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".  
  
With a scream Peter Pan, eternal spirit of youth, awoke. And waking most of Neverland with him.  
  
"Peter, what is it?" Wendy cried, running to his side. He stared at her in disbelief. A dream? Had it all been a dream? Yes, yes it had. And with that glorious news still fresh in his mind, Peter leapt out of bed, swung Wendy around at arm's length, and hugged her 'til she couldn't breath. Naturally, the others were staring and wondering,  
  
"What's going on?" Michael piped up from his basket. Peter let go of Wendy and then grabbed Michael and swung him around too, until the little dear thought he would be sick. Peter looked around and with another splash of delight, leapt at John and lifted him off the ground in a great big bear hug.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad to see all of you" he said joyously.  
  
"We're glad to see you too Peter" Wendy said, obviously confused by her friend's actions.  
  
"Tin tops and copper bottoms, what's all the fuss?" Tink piped up from her little room.  
  
"Tink, you're still here! Then that means Neverland is still here. Oh glorious day" he crowed, flipping in the air.  
  
"Well of course it's still here, you silly ass, where'd you think it went!" the fairy said crossly. She hated being woken up too early for such foolishness. The lost boys too began to ask their leader questions about his unusual behavior, but Peter merely waved them off and in a sudden burst of fear, left the underground house.  
  
"Peter, where are you going?" Nibs asked following him.  
  
"I had a nightmare Nibs, I have to make sure it didn't come true" Pan yelled back over the winds.  
  
His face lit up as the Jolly Roger came into sight, the crew already up and about in their daily chores.  
  
Before any of them could sound a warning, for Peter never attacked this early, the brown clad boy landed and searched for the one person he had to see, to prove his nightmare wasn't real, or would ever become real.  
  
"Peter Pan!" Hook bellowed and was about to issue orders of attack but then…Peter hugged him. Right there, for all to see, Peter Pan hugged Captain Hook, as if he hadn't seen him in ages. Hook was shocked, to say the least. He decided not to move until the boy regained his senses and remembered where and who he was.  
  
"I'm so glad you're still here and that you haven't left Neverland, and that you still hate me" Peter said, unfazed by Hook's astonishment. Hook, at last, got angry.  
  
"Of course I'm still here, you clabber dudgeon lummox. Where else would I be? And what is all this, get off of me" he shouted throwing the boy off him into the air. Peter, for his part, was still all too excited about seeing the pirates, which only made them more wary of him. Without another word, Peter bowed low in the air and left off. The pirates were stunned silent. A seagull cried overhead.  
  
"What was dat all about?" Mullins asked after some moments of silence.  
  
"I have no idea, Mullins, but I tell you this. That boy gets stranger with every passing year" Hook watched as the group of flying boys became specs in the sky "Well!? What are you standing around for? Get back to work!" he ordered, and the incident was soon left alone if not forgotten.  
  
After all, strange things happen in Neverland everyday.  
  
So, we all know Peter's worst nightmare. What's yours?  
  
The End. 


End file.
